Sullen Admittence
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: A 1x2 Heero and Duo. PG13 because of some mild violence well actually someone gets kille but i cant tell u who.Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I am sorry. I don't own anything of Gundam Wing. Don't sue me.**  
  
Sullen Admittance  
By, Goddess Shinigami  
  
It was a typical day in the life of Duo and Heero.They went to school and then later that   
night watched the laptop for any new missions, well, Heero watched the laptop while Duo contentedly watched Heero typing away. Soon there was three soft knocks on the door.  
  
"It's open!" Duo shouted from where he lay on his bed.  
  
The door opened and in stepped, to Duo's horror, Relena Peacecraft. She was wearing the sluttiest outfit Duo had ever seen on her, a green spaghetti strap shirt with a black spandex skirt, if she had bent over there would have been Duo's last sight. He would have died right then and there.  
  
"Heero?" she said as if she needed to hear his voice to live for another second. "What the hell do you want Relena?" Duo asked protectively. Heero obviously didn't notice because he didn't move or say anything. "I was talking to Heero, not you, street rat!" Relena yelled  
  
That was it. Heero couldn't stand anyone calling his Duo things like that.  
"Relena, dont you ever call him that again or I swear I will kill you!" Heero said very angerily.  
  
_"Heero.You really care about me dont you?" _Duo thought,on the verge of crying. Then the next words exchanged did make him cry.  
  
"Heero, can we go somewhere else and talk? Privately." Relena nodded towards Duo as in what she had to say Duo couldn't hear. "OK Relena." he said as he walked out the door with her.  
  
Duo buried his head in his pillow and started to cry uncontrollably.  
_" I can't believe he would go with her and not let me hear. Maybe he doesn't care about me after all."_ Duo thought as he cried himself to sleep.  
  
Relena took Heero to a very secluded area of campus, where there were no lights or people to be seen. "Heero?" she said expectanly "What?" he said quietly wondering why Duo had looked so hurt when he left with Relena. "I wanted to ask you something. Will you marry me, Heero?" she said anxiously "Hell no, Bitch!" Heero said wondering how that idea even got into her head. " But I thought..." she said trailing off "Whatever you thought was completly wrong." Heero stated flatly " You wont marry me because of that street rat! I will kill him and then you'll have to marry me!" she said enraged " I will never marry you!" Heero said pulling out a gun  
Relena looked terrified. "Heero, what are you gonna do with that?" she asked tentatively " What do you think Relena? I'm going to kill you." he said cocking the gun and shooting her square in her heart. _"You'll never call him street rat again." _he said as he he walked away from her slumped over body. _"I can't celieve i just killed her. I thought i liked her? I need to think somemore about this." _Heero though as he walked off in the direction of the on campus library where he knew it would be quiet.  
  
*~MEANWHILE~*  
  
Duo lay tossing and turning in bed. He was having a dream.  
  
~ Heero, What is that for?~  
~ To kill you with.~  
~But why? I thought you loved me?~  
~Well you thought wrong!~ Heero cocked the gun and shot Relena dead.  
  
Duo woke with a start. He was dreanched in sweat and breathing heavily. That had been a very unusual dream. He had, had dreams about Relena dying but never Heero killing her. He shrugged it off as just another dream and his heart rate returned to normal. He glanced over at the clock. _"Twelve thirty. " he thought "Heero should have been home by now." _ As if on cue Heero walked in the door carring a gun in his hand. He dropped on his bed and sat down at his desk.  
  
"Heero, what took you so long?" he said afraid of what Heero might say. "I've been thinking, Duo." Heero said no hint of where Relena had gone,evident in his voice. "About what?" he asked curioulsy. "About us." Heero said. A simple reply but it shocked Duo to the core._"Does this mean he really does care about me after all?"_ Duo thought excitedly. Heero sat there at his desk for quite sometime, thinking of how to tell Duo what he had done. "Duo, you must listen to everything i say carefully." Heero said nervously. "OK." Duo whispered. He sensed whatever Heero had to say was very important. "I have been thinking about you and I for quite a long ime now and i know how i feel for you.When i went with Relena i did it to tell her what i need to tell you. When we got out to a secluded place she asked me to marry her. I said no. She was enraged and called you a street rat." Heero paused. Duo was listening very interestedly. "Then i killed her. I shot her in the heart. Relena is dead." Heero said flatly. "She's dead." Duo said unbelieveing what his friend had just said. "Duo,...I...I love you.I killed her because she said she would kill you.I can' t live without you.Please forgive me for what i have done." Heero said very nervously almost crying. "Of course i will forgive you. I love you, Heero, since the day i met you and till the day you die." Duo said touched at what Heero would do for him. Heero walked over and kissed Duo. "You'll be mine forever?" Heero asked his lips still on Duo's. "Yes, forever and a day." Duo said deepening the kiss.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
Ok that was it. What do you think e mail me with comments.  
  
~Goddess Shinigami~  
  
  
  



End file.
